


A Chemical Reaction

by versaphile



Series: David/Farouk Fics [1]
Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Inside, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Drugs, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Horror, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Mental Parasite, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Neediness, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partying, Past Mind Control, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Roughness, Telepathy, hair petting, sharing a partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: David always does whatever Benny says, and he always feels good when he does. And when Benny’s not around, Amahl takes what’s always been his.





	A Chemical Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erisden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisden/gifts).



> Thanks to dansstevens and mossomness for betaing!

David’s got a thing for older men. He doesn’t know why exactly that does it for him. He talked to Doctor Poole about it exactly once, mostly indirectly, and then decided it really wasn’t the kind of thing he should be talking to his therapist about. Or maybe it’s exactly the kind of thing he should be talking to his therapist about, but then there’s a lot of things he doesn’t tell Doctor Poole that he probably should.

Like the fact that his best friend Benny is one of those older men he has a thing for. Doctor Poole’s never met Benny and David’s happy keeping it that way. He has to spill his guts about almost everything in his life. Is it so wrong to want to keep something for himself? Something private? Something actually fun?

Speaking of fun, Benny always finds the best parties. David’s at one now, though whatever drugs Benny fed him is making everything more than a little hazy. Benny always makes David feel good. Maybe that’s why David likes him so much. 

“I like you,” David tells Benny, and the words feel heavy and slow as they leave his tongue. He can feel the weight of each syllable. Benny’s arm is soft where David is slumped against it.

“Kid, you are orbiting Venus right now,” Benny tells him, laughing. “But I like you, too.”

David should show Benny how much he likes him, how appreciative he is for the way Benny makes him feel good when nothing else does. He clumsily leans over Benny’s lap and starts nuzzling his crotch.

“Whoa, you are in a good mood.” Benny strokes David’s messy hair and then pulls him up by it. “But we’ve got an audience.”

They do? David looks at the people seated around them on the ratty furniture. He feels waves of amusement, arousal, disgust, curiosity. He knows none of it is real. This party isn’t real, the whole world isn’t real, so it doesn’t matter. 

“I don’t care,” David slurs. “They’re just— Hallucinations.”

Benny gets a speculative look in his eyes. His grip on David’s hair eases, and goes back to stroking. “Well if you don’t mind...”

“Benny, you’re so crude, man,” someone says. ‘Fuck, that’s hot,’ he thinks, but that’s not real either. Nothing is real.

‘I wanna see him do it,’ thinks a girl. “C’mon, he’s high, don’t take advantage of him,” she says aloud.

“I’m not taking advantage,” Benny insists. “The kid and I like having a little fun. Don’t we?”

“Yeah,” David breathes. They’ve had a lot of fun at parties. Benny always knows what to do to make David feel good.

Benny thumbs open his jeans and slides down the zipper. David’s mouth reflexively waters. And then Benny’s hand pushes him back down, pets him, urges him to follow his bliss.

‘Slut,’ David hears, from the voices in his head. ‘Shit that’s hot. Bitch. I want him to suck me. I bet he’d let anyone touch him. He’s so high. What a whore.’ He ignores them all in favor of the hot, heavy weight of Benny’s cock on his tongue, so much better than the words on it before. David breathes in musk and tastes salt and sweat.

“Good boy,” Benny praises, petting his hair, his back. “Fuck!” ‘He’s so pretty. I’m gonna fuck him as soon as I can get it up again. I think I’ve still got some blue pills in my stash. Ha, look how jealous they are. Nobody touches David but me.’

Even though David knows none of that is real, it makes him feel good anyway. Benny’s big and tough and he keeps David safe. David likes that a lot. Maybe that’s why he likes older men so much. Or maybe it’s just Benny. He doesn’t remember being with anyone else, just Benny. Is that true? He thinks it’s true.

Benny likes it slow, so David takes his time, nursing Benny’s cock while Benny idly touches him, pets him, shows him off. The voices in his head insult him and tell him he’s hot. And then Benny’s hand pulls tight on David’s hair again and David knows Benny’s out of patience. Benny’s hand holds him down as his cock spurts deep into David’s throat, cutting off his air and making his eyes water. Benny’s a little rough sometimes, but David likes that, too.

Benny pulls him up again. He brushes David’s lips clean with his thumb and then gives him a kiss. David giggles and snuggles up against Benny’s side again. His own cock is hard, he can feel it, but it doesn’t feel like it matters right now. He already feels so good, and Benny’s feeling good, and David just wants to soak it all up until there’s no room in his head for anything else.

The party continues. Benny gives David drinks and some more pills, then bends him over a pile of coats in a bedroom and fucks him. David’s all loose and easy and wide open. Benny gave him a blue pill, too, so David’s so hard it hurts. Benny knows that David likes to have to wait, to be controlled, though, so even though Benny fucks him twice, he doesn’t touch David’s aching cock. When Benny’s done, David’s whimpering and rutting, making a mess of someone’s leather jacket.

“Shh, baby,” Benny soothes. He pulls down David’s sweaty, rucked-up shirt, pulls up his pants. He takes hold of David’s cock, but only to tuck it back in and zip him up.

“Benny,” David begs, incoherent. “Benny please, please, I need it. Please, Benny, please?” His voice is a desperate whine.

“Just a little longer, kid,” Benny tells him. ‘Gotta let him simmer for a while. He loves that.’

“Don’t leave me alone,” David begs, too addled to care what’s real.

‘I just gotta take care of some business first,” Benny says. “Then I’ll take care of you. Okay?”

“Okay,” David echoes. He always does whatever Benny says, and he always feels good when he does.

But when Benny’s gone, David stumbles to his feet and goes after him, returning to the party. He doesn’t see Benny, and the music’s so loud he can feel it in his bones. He trips over someone’s outstretched leg and falls, but someone catches him.

“Thanks,” David slurs, as he’s pulled back to his feet. He looks at his savior. It’s no one he recognizes, an older man about Benny’s age. He has a mustache. David’s never been big on facial hair but this guy makes it work. He tries to step away but the man holds him back.

“I don’t think someone in your state should be alone,” the man says.

“I’m not alone,” David insists. “My friend is uh—“ He looks around. Where’d Benny go?

“How about I wait with you until he gets back?” the man offers. 

“I guess,” David says. Benny gets kinda jealous when they’re at these parties, but David doesn’t like being alone. And this guy seems more together than everybody else here. “Um, who are you?” he asks, wincing when it comes out kinda rude.

“Call me Amahl,” the man says. 

“Amahl,” David echoes. “Never met anybody named Amahl before.”

“It’s an old family name,” Amahl says. He still has his arm around David from catching him, and he guides David back to the bedroom. He closes the door, dulling the music and the loud talking. “Would you like something to drink?” he asks.

“Sure, whatever,” David says. He misses Benny, he’s tired and sleepy and wide awake and buzzed, he’s tender inside and his cock aches and he needs to be touched. Where’s Benny?

“Benny asked me to keep an eye on you,” Amahl says. “He’ll be longer than expected. Here, have a sip.”

Benny doesn’t like him taking drinks from strangers at parties, but if Benny sent Amahl, it must be okay. David drinks. It looked like water but it’s something straight and strong. He coughs and takes another sip.

“Good boy,” Amahl says, just like Benny says, and David knows it must be okay to trust Amahl. Amahl pets his hair and David lets him, it feels good. He needs to feel good. He lets Amahl guide him down onto the bed.

“There we are, joon-am,” Amahl coos. 

“David,” David corrects, as Amahl strokes his belly through his thin shirt. “Not June.” He should know that if he’s Benny’s friend.

“Not June, joon-am,” Amahl corrects back. “It means ‘my dear.’ It’s a term of affection.”

David likes affection. “Benny calls me baby,” he tells Amahl.

“He does,” Amahl agrees. His hand strokes David’s side, the small of his back. The motion feels lulling, hypnotic. Whatever’s in the drink makes David feel even floatier than he already did. When Amahl pushes him to lie back, David lets it happen. When Amahl starts opening David’s pants, David watches almost distantly, like it isn’t happening to him at all, like he’s one of the people on the other side of the door, watching him suck Benny off.

But it’s David’s cock that’s touched now, in the rough, knowing grip of Amahl’s hand. It makes David wince and gasp.

“You like that,” Amahl says, a statement and not a question.

David gives a pleased hum. He likes to wait, but he waited so long. 

“You waited for me,” Amahl reminds him. “You’re such a good boy, you always wait for Amahl to touch you.”

David nods in agreement, though he doesn’t know why it makes sense. But nothing ever makes sense. If nothing is real, he can just let things happen and it’s okay. There’s no point in trying to figure it out.

Did he think that, or did Amahl say it?

“Shh, joon-am,” Amahl soothes. “Let Amahl make you feel good now.”

David lies flat on the bed and writhes against Amahl’s hand as it strokes him, rubs him, pinches and grabs. He’s just rough enough. Somehow Amahl knows exactly how to touch him, even better than Benny. Amahl’s so nice, David likes him a lot. Maybe Benny will let him see him again, at another party.

“Oh, I’m certain he will,” Amahl promises. “Benny and I are very good friends, just like the two of us.”

Of course. Of course they are, David remembers now. Benny always leaves him for Amahl to take care of, after David’s taken care of Benny. And David takes care of Amahl, too.

Amahl opens his belt, the metal clicking gently. And then Amahl is naked and so is David. And Amahl is over him, kissing him more passionately than Benny ever does. Not like a friend, but like a lover.

“Let us wash that nasty taste out of your mouth,” Amahl says. He sits back and pulls David onto his cock, pushing it deep into David’s throat, cutting off his air and making his eyes water. David swallows him, savoring him, and instead of musk and sweat, Amahl tastes— Like bliss, if bliss was a taste. David never wants this to end, it’s so incredible, better than any drug Benny’s ever given him. David just wants to soak it all up until there’s no room in his head for anything else.

Time seems to slow down. It doesn’t matter that he can’t breathe. David nurses on Amahl for what feels like hours, though that’s impossible. And then before Amahl can come, he takes David by his hair and pulls him roughly up, guides him back, and then pulls him down until Amahl’s cock spears up inside him. He’s still slick and tender from Benny and Amahl feels huge, stretching him wide, filling him up.

“Jooné del-am, ātashé del-am,” Amahl murmurs, holding David as David rides him. “You will never be anything but mine.”

“Amahl,” David moans, dizzy and needing and— Sensations are rushing through his body, his mind, more potent than any drug. A flood of warmth in his chest, all over and down to his fingers and toes, and he looks at Amahl, besotted. “I love you,” he says, as though realizing it for the first time and remembering saying it for years and years. Tears streak down his cheeks and Amahl kisses them away, then kisses him, deep and passionate and hungry. David kisses him back just the same, overwhelmed with feeling, adoration, desire. 

“No one else will ever give you this,” Amahl promises. “No one and nothing. Only me.”

“Only you,” David echoes, because of course it’s true. Amahl is his everything. He’s the only person that’s ever mattered, the only person David’s ever loved, the only one who’s ever touched him. His body and his heart are Amahl’s, they’ve only ever been Amahl’s, and it’s that thought more than Amahl’s cock and his hand that finally makes David come.

His body shudders, spasms. Faintly, he feels Amahl coming inside him, holding him crushingly tight, murmuring words against his chest, as if to speak into his very heart and drive his words so deep they’ll never leave. 

David sighs, calming in the afterglow. Amahl gets kinda jealous sometimes, but David knows there’s nothing for him to worry about. David loves him so much. He’s glad he has someone like Amahl to take care of him. He always does whatever Amahl says, and he always feels good when he does.

And then it’s as though all David’s strings are cut at once. David slumps sideways, collapsing onto the bed, nerveless and limp. Amahl curls over him and kisses him hungrily even though David can’t respond, can’t move at all. Amahl feasts on his mouth as he clings to David’s body, until it feels less like kissing and more like— _Feeding._

Fear lights through David but he still can’t move. He’s trapped, paralyzed as Amahl takes from him, and despite the fear David starts to feel so weak, so tired. He doesn’t know what’s happening and he’s terrified but he’s helpless and his eyes are closing and—

He screams awake, bolting upright.

“Whoa, whoa, take it easy,” Benny says, grabbing him by the arms.

“What—“ David gasps, disoriented, confused. 

“You just had a nightmare,” Benny soothes. “Everything’s cool. Sorry I took a while, kid. I didn’t expect you to fall asleep on me.”

A nightmare. He had a nightmare. What was it? He can’t remember anything but the fear.

“I think you’ve had enough for tonight,” Benny says. “At least you had some fun before the scary parts.”

David looks down to see a wet patch on his pants. His cock is spent, soft. He came? “I don’t remember,” he says, distantly.

‘Again? What a waste,’ Benny thinks. “Let’s get you cleaned up. And then I’m taking you home.”

Home sounds good. David’s glad he has someone like Benny to take care of him. He always does whatever Benny says, and he always feels good when he does.


End file.
